Takuto and Meroko
by Chorinth
Summary: Takuto believes no one needs him any more. So he does not want to come home. He also feels bad for the way he treated Meroko and not noticing that she loves me so much. So she knocks some sense into him. First Story. CP


AN: LOVE THIS COUPLE! I cried when mitsuki got with takuto. I know I'm more than likely the only one going on with takuto and meroko fics. I found 2 but the don't update anymore and ones a poem and it's complete.

Warning: Spanking. Don't like, don't read. Also he never got with Mitsuki. And this is before the end of the series.

I do not own Full moon.

Takuto watched the sea. Mitsuki had gone over to a sleep over. So he and Meroko were alone.

He had been out of it lately. He felt bad about treating Meroko the way he does. He had almost fell in

love with Mistuki. He loved Meroko though. He hated the fact that she was angry with him for

realizing this now. He had beat himself up for it multiple times. He had ignored everyone and when he

didn't, he would snap back and then fly away. His shoulders slumped. He was a bit depressed. 'She

hate' He thought. He felt tired. He decided he would take a walk. He was too sad to fly. He walked for

hours. It was sunset by the time he decided it was time to go home. But he couldn't face Meroko. But

they would worry over him and he caused enough trouble. The sun was already down and he was too

tired to think. So it was hard to get home. He ran into multiple trees and mailboxes. So he decided to

fly. His eyes were drooping shut. He was loosing strength and energy to fly. Takuto was far from

Mitsuki's house. Sitting down on the grass, he sighed. He had to rest. He fell fast asleep just moments

later. He woke up the next day to the sound of birds chirping. He opened his eyes and yawned. He was

awake. He sat up looking around. He was still in the park. He had better get home. He walked around

the city some more. Too afraid Meroko will hate him to go home. Not like himself is he? He looked at

the sights to see. The city was packed with tourists. He spent the day there, just looking around.

Mitsuki would be back today. 'Maybe I should go home.' He thought. But decided against it. 'There

better off without me. Mistuki and Meroko are happy without me. Fine I won't go back.' He thought to

himself. Fine.

Meroko and Mitsuki were talking about Mitsuki's trip. "Were there tons of hot guys there huh?

Meroko smiled and said. "The only one for me is Eichi Meroko, There were some though. Where's

Takuto?" Mitsuki asked. Meroko frowned and put a finger to her chin. "Hmmm now that I think about

it... He hasn't come home ever since you left. That was 3 days ago! OMG! WHAT IF HE'S HURT

AND CRYING AND-" Meroko panicked. "Go find him! I'll go blow my whistle maybe he'll come!"

Mitsuki blew her whistle till she could blow no more. 'Where is he.' She thought

"TAKUTO COME HOME NOW. YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE AND I MISS YOU AND

LOVE YOU AND-" Meroko had been out here flying all day. It was passed 5 and she still had not

found him. She sat down on the top of a building. Sighing she looked around from up there. She saw a

figure in the distance sitting on a building edge. He had a cat eared hat too. "OMG! TAKUTO! YOU

IDIOT!" She flew up to him with hands on her hips. He looked at her stunned. "How did you find

me?!" He asked. "Were you hiding from me?!" Meroko asked shocked. Takuto let out a 'Hmph' and

turned his head. "Where have you been? Me and Mitsuki have been worried to death!" (Life?) "What

you better off without me?" Takuto asked. Meroko looked puzzled. "What? We are not better off

without you!" "Yeah right! Look at what my ideas I've had and what you had! 0 to 1000000!" Face it

Meroko, I'm useless!" Meroko glared at him. "Come. Home. Now." Her voice was dangerously low.

Sadly, our friend Takuto was too stubborn to notice. "I'm never coming home! Just because you're older

doesn't mean I have to listen to you!" Meroko was irate now. "That's it." She grabbed Takuto and

pulled him over her lap. "W-what?" He was shocked. What is she – no no she can't be. She pulled

down his pants and underwear. He blushed. She smacked it with a paddle she had made magically

appear. "OW! Hey watch it- Ow Meroko! Please!" Takuto backside felt it was on fire. It was a hot and

sunny day so that didn't help. He felt the tears coming but refused to cry. SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! By the forth smack he was sniffling and crying. 5 slow smacks

came onto his bare bottom and he was sobbing now. He was absolutely bawling. SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK. More came till there was a total of 30 smacks! It was harsh but he learn

that he was needed She let him go and pulled up his pants. He whimpered. She sat him on her lap and

sighed. He was looking away. She cupped his cheek. He turned his face looking down. He eyes were

red and his face was tear streaked. She kissed him. "It doesn't matter how you treated me back then."

She said. She started to float with him in her hands "Only matters how you treat me now." She smiled.

'How did she know?' He thought. Didn't matter now though. He rested his head in her shoulder pocket

thing. (Right beside her shoulder a bit near her neck.) While she was carrying him home, she heard a

soft whisper. "Sorry I love you too" He said. She kissed his forehead. He had fallen asleep. She would

tell Mitsuki that he was just hangin around town and lost track of time and kinda fainted because he

tired. She was gullible enough to understand. Once she returned to the house and explained she laid

Takuto on a small bed roll. His eyes had dried and his face was peaceful. She was sorry she had to do

that to him but he would have been a jerk if she hadn't. And it would make him regret even more. That

night laid right beside Takuto and whispered. "I love you too."

AN: I LOVE THIS COUPLE! I do not own Full moon Wo Sagahite!


End file.
